Forbidden Emotions
by The Lollipop Butler Master
Summary: So, Claude likes Sebastian and he is stuck. Set in a boarding school. Look, Claude Likes Sebastian but he doesn't know if he should do anything or if Sebastian likes him.
1. Chapter 1

My chest, it's so painful. It is as if a knife had run me through the chest. Why? Why do I feel this way? And with them of all people…

"Claude, Claude. Hey, you with us Mr Faustus?" came Sebastian's voice. Claude's eyes snapped open, as he realised he was in class. As he looked up, he saw his school mate leaning over him. Sebastian's untucked shirt was hanging off his shoulders, and his jet black hair. Wait. Stop Claude. This is unacceptable.

"What do you want Sebastian?" groaned Claude. All he wanted to do was think. Why did this irresistible fool have to disturb him? Ahh, Claude now is not the time.

Sebastian stared at the edgy Claude, hoping for some explanation. But then he just leaned back and assumed his usual obnoxious look. "Just saying that class has finished and you slept through it, douche," explained Sebastian, laying back on a desk. He was enjoying his older friends reaction to this news.

Claude banged his head on the desk. "Shit, I'm now going to fail history. Shit!" cursed Claude. Sebastian couldn't hide the wild grin spreading across his face. He knew Claude was upset, but this was just hilarious.

"Calm down, douche. You can borrow my notes if you help me later," Sebastian chimed, after his distressed friend bashed his head on the desk again. Claude looked at Sebastian through crooked glasses. "Really?" asked Claude in a calmer tone. Sebastian just rolled his eyes "Sure, I don't need them".

The two males left the classroom. "Should we wait for Grell before we head to the dorms?" asked Claude. Despite his in class rest, he was pretty tired. He also just wanted to think things over, before his emotions got to him. His response was Sebastian grabbing his arm and dragging him back to their dorm.

Their dorm was a large room with three beds and bedside tables. There was also a wardrobe and chest of draws to share. Sebastian and Claude entered their dorm to find the end bed occupied by another male, with long red hair and red glasses. "Evening Grell," chimed Sebastian, flopping on the closest bed which was Claude's. Claude walked to his bed, displeased with the sloppy teen laying on it. "We were going to wait for you," he explained, trying to shove a reluctant Sebastian off his bed. Grell rolled over to face Claude," I was going to wait for you, but I didn't think you wanted to be disturbed," he remarked. Claude threw the prick a dirty look, and continued with his task. Sebastian was proving to be harder to move than he thought, until Sebastian couldn't take anymore shoving. "Look, if want to lay here just lay down," remarked Sebastian in an outburst. Claude stood transfixed. Usually Sebastian gave up or occasionally Claude took Sebastian's if he was desperate. But Claude had his pride. So Claude removed his shirt and tie before lying down next to Sebastian. As he laid his head on his pillow, Sebastian unconsciously moved his to Claude's shoulder. Grell saw this and teased his roommate with kissing noises, until he was met with Claude's death stare. Claude felt exhilarated and uncomfortable with Sebastian sleeping on him. But he didn't think on it too much before he fell asleep. The last thing Claude remembered that night was Sebastian curled up next to him and his heart beginning to race a little.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Claude didn't want to open his eyes. He could hear a voice calling his name, but he didn't want to get up. Claude tried rolling over, but he couldn't move.

His body tensed as he felt leather tracing down his chest. Claude opened his eyes enough to see Sebastian, sitting across his waist with a riding crop in his hands. "What are doing?" slurred Claude, still half asleep. He didn't like where this was heading.

Sebastian just smirked, "I have been calling your name for five minutes. Sebastian stopped tracing with the crop and looked at Claude. "Want to guess what's next?" he whispered in malice. Claude rolled his eyes. He wasn't in the mood to play games, but that's why he should have woken up. But what should he say? Claude tried to think of a witty response, but his feelings [or subconscious] had beat him to the chase.

"Am I going to lose my pants?" snarled the annoyed teen. Sebastian's face fell too quickly. Sebastian had a reputation for being straight, even though no one was sure. This was mainly thought because he turned down Grell, but they still got on.

Claude saw Sebastian's reaction and was going to leave it at that. But he never knew when to keep his mouth shut. "I didn't know you were so desperate to be on top," Claude remarked with a wicked grin. He then realised all too late, that he should have stopped. Sebastian became so frustrated, he jabbed the end of the riding crop into Clade's stomach. Claude then gave a powerful buck, that sent both males falling off the bed.

As Sebastian fell on the hard floor, Claude managed to seat himself across Sebastian's waist. Claude leaned across a startled Sebastian's chest a whispered in a low growl, "That is not your place."

The door then clicked open as Grell strode in, red hair flashing. Claude sat up as Grell looked around the room, finally finding his roommates on the floor. Grell tried to supress a smirk, until seeing Sebastian's face. He couldn't stop himself.

"Sebastian, you were meant to wake Claude, not attack him," Grell spluttered. The red head then composed himself and addressed the two on the floor. "I have drama now, so I'll grab my beanie and go. You both had better get going to your activities, we have games tonight." With his beanie and a joyful skip, Grell left the room.

Sebastian stood up, pushing Claude down as he went. "Saturday, huh. Wonder what Grell will pick," he mumbled, going through several ideas. He pushed all thoughts aside to face the lone figure on the floor. Sebastian smirked at the sight and stated, "Time to get up now. It's Saturday, or do you like it down there."

Claude's dance lesson went slower than usual. All he could think about was his wake up call. The feel of leather against his chest. Sebastian's purring voice in his ears. The little things that made his heart flutter.

"Claude," came the squeaky voice of the blonde he was leading. His sky blue eyes confused and annoyed.

"Yes Alois," he murmured, fixing his glasses. Alois wasn't the best at school, but he wasn't stupid. He could read people better than he could read picture books. Alois scanned his dance partners face and sighed.

"You are meant to be leading," mumbled the lost blonde.

The rest of the day was smooth until dinner. Claude swaggered into the mess hall, and found a seat next to a lone friend.

"There you are you scum," greeted a boy with short, slicked back hair and heavy glasses, as Claude slid into the chair next to him.

Claude rolled his eyes and replied with pleasure, "I'm not scum Will, I'm simply perfect." With the short banter over, they began to eat.

William and Claude had been friends since the 3rd grade. It was funny how it happened, but it just did.

It had been Claude's first day at that school and no one knew him. It was a rainy lunch, but no one had the intention of sitting or getting to know the new kid. They had their own groups. Claude looked to find an inviting classmate, but didn't spot any. He did however, spot the boy with slick, black hair and heavy glasses. Claude walked over and asked if he could sit with the boy. The boy just shrugged. And that was how they met, and they got on ever since. Claude even introduced Will to Grell [on request after the Sebastian incident] and they eventually started dating.

Claude couldn't imagine life without Will. Why couldn't he have feelings for him instead of … that delinquent?

Claude was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice taunt shadow behind him. Those red eyes, waiting for a chance to meet his. Claude's golden eyes came back into focus, when a slender hand put them back into darkness.

"Watch your back Faustus," came the honey voice of such delinquent.

"Michealis," groaned Claude as a grip on his shoulder sent pain shooting down his arm, "just sit down and let me go so we can go." Sebastian removed his hands, to Claude's relief. But before Claude could move, or do anything, Sebastian casually slid into the taller boy's lap. His red eyes danced with excitement as he waited for a reaction.

Claude strained against Sebastian to ask Will for help, but he was occupied. Grell had taken the seat next to William and was snuggled in between Will's lean body and one of his arms. William was finishing dinner with one hand and the other was hugging his lover while he teased strands of hair out of his beanie. School regulations stated that long hair was inappropriate, so Grell had a school regulated beanie that made his hair look short.

Claude waited for Will to finish, before clearing his throat to get the others attention. They all looked at Claude, expecting what he was going to say.

"Time to go," was all Claude said. All four of them rose and headed towards the door.

At the door, Grell hugged Will tight, burying his face in Will's chest. Grell pulled his face up and asked softly, "do you want to join us?" Will nodded as Grell leaned forward and pecked his check. Sebastian opened the door as all four of them filed in.

The room light flicked on and the four mates gathered on Grell's bed. William removed Grell's beanie, running his hands through those long red locks as they fell out. Claude saw this affection and cringed. He thought whether he might feel this. His thoughts were interrupted again, by Grell's surprise of a little plastic bag.

"What is that?" Sebastian inquired, resting against the headboard.

Grell rolled his eyes and leaned against Will's chest and explained huffily.

"This is for our game, take it out." Sebastian shot the red-head a suspicious look. He then reached into the bag and pulled out a medium sized rectangular box.

"Pocky?" questioned Claude, raising an eyebrow. Grell gave a flirtatious smile and nuzzled into Will's body.

"The ultimate game of kiss him or chicken," stated Grell through his boyfriend's shirt and a girly laugh. The other two looked at each other momentarily, then shrugged, moving to form a cicle with the other two wrapped in each other. They all waited pateintly for someone to start the game. Will leaned into the middle and grabbed a piece of pocky from the box and twirled it in his hand.

"Care to go for the first round Sutcliff?" Will asked slyly. Tacking an end in their mouth each, they started to eat their way to the middle.

Upon meeting at the middle, their lips intertwined. There was a fight for dominance as Grell and William shared a moment of passion. Grell gripped Will's neck and Will skilfully weaved his fingers through his lovers red hair. Sebastian rolled his eyes and gave the bed a little bounce, forcing the two apart as Will gave Grell's bottom lip a quick bite.

"My turn," sang Grell, taking another pocky piece and eyeing Sebastian sexually. Claude's stomach each took a end of the pocky. William clenched his fist in disgust while Claude tried to remain calm. Then the lovely sound of snapping came.

The piece of pocky that Sebastian and Grell were devouring had snapped just before either could reach the middle. Sebastian, looking relieved extracted another piece of pocky. Whilst staring Claude down like a predator does prey.

"My turn now," purred Sebastian taking one end of the pocky in his mouth, eyes glowing crimson. Claude sat reluctantly for a second, before taking the other end in his mouth. As both ate their way into the middle, Claude felt Sebastian's warm breath on his cheeks. Mouths started to come closer. And as they were about to meet, Claude pulled himself away.

Claude looked at the bed, thinking 'I'm not ready' to himself. Sebastian stared at Claude in surprise. Scanning the taller boys face for answers, but didn't find any. Just His hair falling in his eyes.

"I've got a headache," announced Claude, lying to everyone. His face was turning into a deep shade of pink as a blush creep across his face. He hoped that no one noticed the slight bulge building in his jeans.

"Are you okay?" Grell asked Claude. Grell's bright green eyes swimming in concern and his hand moving to fix Claude's hair out of his eyes.

Claude shook is head, hair flaring out. "I'm fine," he replied, swatting Grell's hand away lightly. "I'll just go to bed."

Will raised his voice at this. "Why don't we all go to bed?" he inquired. "It will be no fun playing with only three people now." Everyone else shook their heads at this and broke their little circle.

Grell walked over to Will and invited him to stay the night, which he accepted. Sebastian stood and tried to approach Claude, but the taller boy had already slipped into bed.

Sebastian flopped on his bed, red eyes on the boy with the ruffled spider hair. But this didn't matter to Claude. As he laid in his bed he thought about those sweet lips he never met. What would happen if he had met them? There was a creak of a bed that broke Claude's concentration. But it only lasted a minute as exhaustion took him and sleep hung through the room.


End file.
